darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Guide
Lower space Introduction This guide will tell you something about maps over the space and not only how to get from one to another. I only played as VRU so i am not sure if it is same for other corporation maps but when i was exploring enemy maps as invisible it seemed that each level of maps is the same (i.e. 1-1 is same as 2-1 and 3-1). And my level is not so high so i cant make this guide for high-level maps, only those i been to. If you are new player you will find this guide very usefull because you will know the danger or rewards of maps even before you enter them and so you wont risk your life for nothing X-1 maps in this category are 1-1,2-1 and 3-1 (1 for MMO, 2 for EIC and 3 for VRU => this applies for every map) This is first and most important map for new players. on this map you got a base at which you are protected from any attacks (you loose protection if you attack enemy ship until you destroy it or get destroyed or run) and you can sell resources there. Second no-attack zone is at portal which is at most far away corner, this portal can get you to second map (X-2).in this map you there is greenie-protection and so you can not attack players from same corporation (unless they have target icon instead of rank icon). In this map you can find bonus-boxes which offers you small but very nice reward and the only NPCs are streuners. VRU tip: you can find very small amount of prometium and endurium, but still enought to finish some of first missions If you have level 15 you can enter X-1 zones of enemy corporations but you dont have any kind of protection and no-attack zones dont apply for you. X-2 maps in this category are 1-2,2-2 and 3-2 Within this map you can make money much faster than in the previous. You still have greenie-protection and every portal has no-attack zone around it. Within this map there is much higher risk of meeting opponent (requires only lvl 13 for opponents to enter and thats 4x less experience points compared to lvl 15) but you still will be noticed by yellow line next to your mini-map if some opponent player enter this map. NPCs you can find here are still streuners but in addition you can find lordakian and boss streuners. lordakians are supposed to fight a bit stronger ships since they are very fast and if they have low HP they will flee and you need high speed to chase them (else they will get stuck at corner of map and you need to fly all the way there). Note: when there is spaceball match running on map 4-4 bonus portal to that maps appears on middle of X-2 maps, this portal can be used when you reach level 9 to get you to PVP map 4-4. Important is that there is NO SAFE ZONE around this portal, this means you are not protected from enemy players (the ones from same corporation still cant attack you) VRU tip:you can find very large masses of prometium, endurium and terbium there, very good for advanced missions. If you have level 13 you can enter X-2 zones of enemy corporations but you dont have any kind of protection and no-attack zones dont apply for you. X-3 maps in this category are 1-3, 2-3 and 3-3 you need lvl 2 to enter this map This is first map with some sort of challenge, new players are at high risk. They are much more likely to die here but they can make here much bigger money. Important change is that in this map players from same corporation can attack you. There are still safe zones around portals but any other areas are dangerous. And second important change is that in this map you dont see enemy-meter next to your map (its that one which shows you how many players from other corporations are in this map) so you need to cooperate with your team mates to know the danger. NPCs in this mapy are much stronger and thus you are able to make creds here. On your exploration you can encounter Lordakias, boss lordakias, saimons mordons and mighty Devolariums which are first big enemies, and very rarely you can meet even boss mordons and boss devolarium (watch out for this it can kill you easily with pack of mordons around it). If you defeat devolarium you will be rewarded around 50 000 creds so strong players use this to help newbies make money fast. Devolariums have so many HP that usually they are killed in teams but stronger players can solo theese. Another risk in this map is that level 5+ opponent player can come to this map so you are much much more likely to meet player from enemy corporation which is usually going to kill you (in fact why would he come to this map if not?) . Having big boy ship can allow you to make money in this map by killing mordons and teaming on devolariums. And if you get vengeance or goliath then you can be sure that no enemy player will kill you cause you have enought hp to flee. Unless situations when you meet FEG (full elite goliath) which is very big problem for new players. In this map you can still find bonus boxes and some small amounts of prometium,enndurium and terbium (VRU-only tip) X-4 maps in this category are 1-4, 2-4 and 3-4 you need level 2 to enter this map enemies need lvl 5 to enter it. This map is for somehwat experienced players. Usually high-level ships are here (goliaths, vengeances and big boys) but sometimes it is good idea for weaker player to go here too if your X-3 map is being attacked by other corporations too much. In this map you can see additional portal which leads to PVP map of your company, but dont use this to get rid off attacker because on pvp map you are much more likely to die. NPCs you can find there are lordakias, mordons, saimons, sibelons and boss lordakias boss mordons boss saimons (they are rare but you can get some xenomit from them) and very rarely boss sibelons which are very deadly even to players with big boy ship. in this map you wont find much resources, but you are able to find bonus boxes here as usual. Every portal here has safe zone around it for you but not for enemy (except the one that connects your map with enemys map => but it protects enemies only for 20 secs). This map is usually used for players with big boys to make money to get better ship or by players with better ship but are below lvl 12 so they cant enter upper base. PVP maps maps in this category are 4-1, 4-2 and 4-3 (4 at start means the map is very special, the second number is for corporation... 1 for MMO, 2 for EIC and 3 for VRU) You need level 8 to enter theese. Theese maps are only good for fighting Player vs player. If you come to this map with any other reason than fighting players then you should be aware that you cant leave this map while you are in battle. '''This means you dont have any chance to flee. When you meet enemy player there are only two ways to leave this map. 1st is that you will leave this map as wreck because you loose or second is that you will kill your enemy and so you will be able to leave. Also because this map is meant to be PVP there are '''no NPCs to kill. in order to compensate this danger those maps have some good things in it... Bonus boxes gives you 50% more reward '''if you pick them up. Note that amounts are rounded down and so if you pick up bonus box and receive bonus energy for galactic gates generator you will receive only one bonus energy and not two. In center of each map in this category there is portal which leads to upper space. It leads to hardcore map 4-4 which is PVP too but it will be separated from this category because it is very special. Also '''you can not find any resources in theese maps. Upper space Hardcore map This includes only map 4-4 This map is entry point to upper space. You can get to it from center of ANY of the PVP maps and it will take you to one of three portals in the middle. Also when there is spaceball match running it is played within this map and so you will have free repair if you die in this map and your drones are not damaged, this rule apply for PVP maps too and only when spaceball match is running.You can not leave this map if you are being attacked so having some teammates is usefull here. Three portals in the middle are very close to each other and this is what makes this map so dangerous. Also you can not find any resources, bonus boxes or NPCs in this map ''' it is only entry point to upper space but i suggest not going through this map until you reach level 12. From this map you can enter X-5 maps which are relatively safer because they are meant to be good for killing NPCs and the are not pvp anymore. So if you want to make good money you have to fly through all those PVP maps until you get to X-5. Also you should know that you need '''level 9 to enter this map.